Snug
by notthisoneagain
Summary: You'd think he'd be used to his pranks always backfiring. BBRae


**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a harmless prank.

He had only switched the hot water hose with the cold water hose, and then threw everything in the dryer for an hour when she wasn't looking. And he had thought that her clothes would only shrink a little, she'd get pissed off, and then he'd end up being thrown into the bay.

And yeah, all of that _happened_ , but what he wasn't expecting was the aftermath.

She kept _wearing_ them.

Beast Boy tried to focus on his cereal - _he really did_ \- but she was sitting _right there_ , across from him, wearing a blue v-neck that _used to_ fit her perfectly. The sleeves _used to_ go past her wrists, but now they were barely past her elbows. The hem _used to_ sit just below her hips, but now it barely covered her navel. And the neckline _used to_ show just a hint of her cleavage, but now it was stretched so tightly across her chest that he couldn't help but -

"Beast Boy."

The changeling jumped, dropping his spoon in surprise as he ripped his eyes from his teammate's boobs.

Raven was giving him a pointed look, her eyebrow arched dangerously high. "Admiring your handiwork?" she deadpanned.

His face flushed furiously as he gave her a sheepish grin. "Uh, n-no," he mumbled. He wasn't lying, either. He wasn't admiring the fact that his prank had worked so perfectly, and that all of her clothes were now two sizes too small. He was only admiring the way her shirt hugged her chest, causing her breasts to -

" _Beast Boy_."

Oh, shit. He was staring again.

Her violet eyes were narrowed into one of the fiercest glares she had ever given him. Her tea sat on the table before her, long forgotten. She rose from her seat slowly, placing her hands on the table as she leaned across it.

Again, he couldn't stop himself from glancing back down as she leaned forward. They were just _right there_ , peaking out over the warped neckline, just _begging_ to be looked at.

But before she could slap him across the face, or banish him to another dimension, or say the dreaded phrase: ' _My eyes are up here_ ', the room was suddenly filled with flashing red lights as the alarm blared around them.

An alert. A bad guy.

 _An escape from Raven._

"Alright, good talk!" Beast Boy chirped, before shifting into a cheetah and racing out of the common room.

* * *

Her pants had shrunk, too. And sure, that was sort of the point of shrinking _all_ of her clothes. He had kinda planned for that to happen.

But what he _wasn't_ planning on was the fact that they'd still fit her perfectly, aside from no longer reaching her ankles. And the way they formed around her ass was an added perk - one he _hadn't_ counted on, either, though he wasn't complaining.

He was just staring. Again.

She was on her hands and knees before him, vigorously scrubbing at the nasty, yellowish buildup that surrounded the toilet. Robin had put them both on bathroom duty - a task the green titan would usually bitch and moan about. But being paired with Raven while she wore skin-tight leggings?

He was _honored._

"Are you going to help, or just stand there like an idiot?"

It was said in her usual monotone, though his sensitive ears could pick up on an underlying hint of _malice_. But that was pretty normal for the way she would speak to him.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously as he slapped the wet washcloth onto the counter beside him, his eyes never leaving her rear-end. He scanned the surface of her plump behind, searching for the telltale sign of pantie-lines, but there wasn't a single thing marring her beautiful, round ass.

She was going commando. It was so... so...

" _Hot_ ," Beast Boy groaned, before slapping his hand to his mouth. Raven gave him a perplexed look from over her shoulder.

"What?"

Feeling himself blush from head to toe, he blindly felt for the faucet beside him, his eyes finally meeting hers. "Water!" he blurted. "Hot water. To clean!"

Raven quirked her brow.

"To _sanitize_ ," he continued, finally finding the knob.

Raven leaned back onto her heels, still regarding him skeptically.

But Beast Boy continued to smile at her innocently as the sink filled with water.

"Whatever," she muttered, shaking her head as she stood up. Beast Boy watched, transfixed by the way the muscles in her legs moved beneath the thin fabric. She then began to pull off her rubber gloves, stretching her neck from side to side. He heard a satisfying _pop_ , and watched as she released a content sigh. He couldn't help but wonder what _else_ could make her sigh like that.

But his daydreams were cut short as she slapped her gloves to his chest, before pushing past him.

"Have fun _sanitizing_ ," she smirked, leaving him alone in the room, the sink overflowing beside him.

* * *

Video-games had always been a surefire way to distract the changeling. Whether they be racing games, first-person shooter, or combat-style, they always captured his attention completely.

And when his opponent was Cyborg? Hell _yeah!_ Nothing could tear him away from a challenge. He was focused, in the zone, totally ready to kick some robo-butt.

That is, until Raven made an unannounced appearance. His view of the TV was entirely blocked by the empath as she stood before him, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently.

"Where's my spell book?"

Beast Boy's mouth had gone dry as his eyes traced the inch of skin between her leggings and her top. She was so pale and smooth; like porcelain. He wanted to touch it - touch _her_.

Feel her skin against his own, taste her lips, make her sigh, moan, scream beneath him as he -

" _Beast Boy!_ "

His eyes snapped to hers, wide and guilty. She furrowed her brows at his reaction, before adopting her usual blank expression.

"Where's my spell book?" she repeated.

But his voice was gone. He could only shrug.

She rolled her eyes at him, before sauntering away, her hips swaying from side to side. He was hypnotized by the movement, his eyes following her form as she made her way towards the exit, her fingers rubbing her temples.

"Idiot," she grumbled, too quiet for anyone but him to hear.

* * *

It was getting to be too much. Waaaay too much. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to go _insane_.

Beast Boy lied on his top bunk, his eyes glued to his ceiling. It had only been a week since his prank, but it had felt like a year since he could think straight. All he could see was Raven, lounging around in the common room in a shirt that was too tight, or stretching after training in shorts that couldn't even be considered _shorts_ anymore. Her bare skin filled his mind, tormenting him in ways she could never even imagine. This had to have been the cruelest thing she had ever done to him.

He had to put a stop to it.

Steeling his reserves, he jumped off of his bed, hitting the ground with a quiet _thump_. Surveying the mess before him, he searched for the last pair of jeans he had worn. It was a difficult task, being that _all_ of his jeans were on the floor, but it needed to be done.

Spotting the most recent pair, he pounced, his hands searching the pockets desperately, before removing his tattered wallet. Grinning to himself, he raced towards his door, barely giving it time to open as he squeezed through.

He continued down the hall, his heart rate quickening as he neared the empath's room, though he ran right past it, turning down the opposite corridor.

Feeling his bravery wane slightly, Beast Boy shook his head, muttering words of encouragement under his breath. Letting out a shaky sigh, he tentatively knocked on the door before him.

The room's occupant answered after a minute, looking rather surprised.

"Uh, hey... wanna go to the mall?"

The squeal that escaped Starfire's mouth was deafening.

* * *

He stood outside of her door, his arms sore from hauling around the several shopping bags in his hands. He knew he wouldn't have to knock - the nervous energy he was giving off would be enough for her to answer her door with a lecture on quieting his emotions.

And he was right. It only took five minutes for the empath to huff in exasperation, before the sound of her walking towards her door filled his ears.

His heart was beating unbelievably fast as she neared him, almost drowning out the sound of her voice.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?"

She hadn't opened her door yet.

"I, uh, I bought something for you," he called, his voice shaky. He cursed at himself under his breath.

He could hear her fingers tapping above the button indecisively.

"What did you get me?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, a fond smile parting his lips. "Open your door, and you'll find out," he replied.

Ten seconds passed, the tapping only growing louder in his ears as his stomach fluttered uncomfortably. But with another sigh, he listened as she pressed the button, her door hissing open between them.

He shot her his signature grin, holding up the bags. "Surprise!"

But Raven only eyed the shopping bags for a moment, before giving him a bored look. "What?"

His smile faltering, Beast Boy shook the bags in his hands, the plastic crinkling loudly. "I bought you some new clothes!" he enthused, mentally begging her to take them. And change into them. _Immediately._

She was wearing the shorts that weren't really shorts, and a white shirt that was barely even a shirt. The material was thin enough as is, but with the strain of stretching across her large breasts, it left hardly anything to the imagination - his eyes fixed on her black bra.

"What's wrong with my old clothes?"

He gulped nervously, realizing he was staring. _Again_. "N-nothing," he stuttered. "Just, you know, I kinda ruined some of them with that prank last week, and I... I thought I could make it up to you?"

Raven continued to regard him blankly, before crossing her arms against her stomach, pushing her boobs out of the shirt even more.

Beast Boy pretended not to notice.

"That was uncharacteristically thoughtful of you," she mused after a moment, her violet eyes tracing the bags. "But how do you know if you got the right sizes?"

The changeling smiled proudly. "Starfire helped."

But at his reply, Raven's eyes narrowed once more. "You let _Starfire_ pick out clothing? For _me?_ "

Sensing her apprehension, Beast Boy took a step towards her, holding out the bags. "Nothing's pink!" he insisted quickly. "And there are no flowers or patterns or dresses!"

She still looked wary as her hand grasped one of the bags, before delicately looking through it. "No pink," she concluded, before using her powers to grab the rest, pulling them from the changeling's hands and depositing them on her bed. "Thank you, Beast Boy."

She was giving him a small smile - _the_ _smile_ ; the one that could distract him from her long legs, or her flat stomach, or the way her boobs were spilling out of her top -

"My eyes are up _here_ , Beast Boy."

Feeling the color drain from his face, he chuckled sheepishly. Okay, maybe the smile wasn't _that_ distracting.

* * *

 **This was a random idea that popped into my head as I was working on my other story. Hope you guys enjoy it! And maybe leave a review?**


End file.
